


President Colbert

by Gottaloveoliver



Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Dominant Stephen, F/M, Fingering, Pet Names, President AU, Smut, Stephen has a power kink honestly, The Oval Office is Great for Fucking, he’s a twink though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaloveoliver/pseuds/Gottaloveoliver
Summary: Stephen is late for an event. You go to get him, only to get distracted.
Relationships: Stephen Colbert/Female Reader, Stephen Colbert/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	President Colbert

“Excuse me gentlemen, I need to speak with Vice President Stewart,” you offered a generous smile to the congressmen who’d kept you occupied for the past hour. 

The entire Senate was answering questions and teaching children about politics, which was great for the press and the children, but not great when the surprise guest was late. Of course, the children were thrilled to meet the Vice President, The Second Lady, and The First Lady, but meeting Stephen would top all three. 

You pulled Jon aside, “Have you heard from Stephen?” His foot anxiously tapped, “No. I’d suggest sending someone to look for him.” You sighed, nodding as you started for the door. 

You didn’t have to send someone, part of you knew exactly where he was, the Oval Office. He refused to stop working, which was great for the country when the administration was always pumping out new legislation, but horrible for your personal life and press runs. 

As you made your way into his office, his secretary gave you the thumbs up to go in, meaning he wasn’t that busy. 

You found him sitting at his desk signing various papers, most likely another thing being signed into law. He breathes in deeply as he pushes a stack of papers aside, but the much larger stack on the side of his desk lingers in the corner of his eye, but he also notices you. 

He smiles at the sight of your face as you close the door, watching you walk over to him and sit yourself down in his lap.

“Please tell me you are here to distract me,” he murmurs, feeling your arms wrap around his body, your face pressed against his neck, “Doing this is so dull.”

You lean back, planting a soft kiss on his lips, “Actually, you’re late for the fundraiser.” Stephen groaned, placing his head on your neck, “I’m so sorry, They told me and I forgot.” 

“It’s fine, Stephen. We don’t need you for another hour.” 

He chuckled, and placed tender kisses around your neck and shoulder blades, trying to reach as close to your sensitive spots as possible. He wanted to take advantage of the extra hour.

“Stephen,” he was making it hard for you to speak, “what if we get caught?” He laughed, whispering into your ear, gently biting it, “So what? I’m the President of The United States.” 

You let out a soft whimper when he pulled your waist further down his body, seating you right on top of the hard bulge in his pants. You pulled away, catching your breath as Stephen kissed down your jaw. He pressed wet kisses to your neck, moving your bra strap to have better access to the area. You held onto his shoulders, bunching up his black blazer and collared shirt, humming quietly while his mouth danced over your exposed skin. 

One hand let go of your husband’s shoulder and trailed down his soft stomach, playing with the belt that was currently tight around his waist. You undid it, loosening the restraint it had and moved on to his zipper, unzipping it to reveal Stephen’s underwear that currently had a tent in it. 

You palmed him through the fabric, then slowly slid his boxers down enough for his dick to spring free, still slightly confined by his pants. His kisses grew more fervent the more you touched him.

You moaned at the sight of his cock, standing high against his abdomen. But something was missing in the visual. You unbuttoned his shirt, and tugged off the blazer, which he willingly let you toss somewhere in the back of the room. Now it was perfect, It was your turn to drool at your husband. Your hands ran leisurely over his chest, then his tender stomach and finally over his thick cock. 

Stephen tensed up at your touch, grip tightening on your waist as you felt him up. You literally had him in the palm of your hand, fingers tracing the ever prominent vein, while your thumb collected the precum that had spilled out of him during your previous activities.

He lifted up the skirt of your dress, his hands finding their way to your panties. “Do you want me to touch you?” Stephen brushes his fingers along the inside of your thighs, and you can feel the way his cock pulses as he ruts himself against your hand.

When his hand carefully moves up and a finger just barely ghosts over the soft flesh of your lips, you can’t stop yourself.

“Touch me,” you hear yourself suddenly beg, goosebumps breaking out along your skin while he begins to slowly trace the outside of your slit, up and down, up and down. “Oh, fuck—please, Mr. President, touch me, I—”

He cuts you off, “hush, my darling.”

You feel desperate, your blood pounding through your ears as he takes all the time in the universe exploring you. “Stars, don’t do this—I need you to—”

“Hush,” he murmurs once more, before moving both fingers to spread your lips apart ever so slightly, your slick heat seeping out to coat his fingers and his pants below. “Relax for me.”

Eager fingers slip between flesh. Velvet and surprisingly slick and wrapping around his digits like syrupy flower petals. “My love,” Stephen hums at the way you sigh. “So beautiful.”

Shudders. You’re weak and boneless, slack and supple, pliant to his fingers and words. Little sweet-talker, America’s glorious knight in shining armor, you never knew he had such a clever tongue until he first slid it against yours in a fevered kiss. Now he knows all your weaknesses, knows every lock and how to pick them until you’re all the way opened up for him.

He curled his fingers hard against your spot, the sound of your wetness filling the room. His thumb now rubbing at your clit as his fingers worked on your spot. You cried out for release moaning a string of his name as your high was building in your core. Fuck, he knew how to work you.

Your body shuddered, like it was trying to pull away from him as the intense pleasure took over. Stephen continued thrusting his fingers in and out, pulling as much of that slick wetness from you until it was dripping onto your thighs, your hands still teasing his cock. 

He exhales in a breathy moan, his fingers picking up pace rendering you speechless. Using his other hand he tips your chin up so he can kiss you, and then his lips are on yours. 

Kissing him never gets old.

Actually, none of this is ever going to lose its lustre in your eyes, is it? How his lips feel, soft and real and pressed up against yours, and the way his knuckles brush against the most sensitive areas in your body - how his eyes turn all glazed when they’re staring down at you. You struggle to talk, “your fingers feel amazing,” 

His thumb effortlessly caressed your clit, tracing shapes over the aching bud, and you buried your head in the crook of his neck. Tears sprung to your eyes as you felt the coil inside you beginning to unwind, and you made an unsuccessful attempt to steady your breathing. “I’m- I’m gonna-“

“No, you’re not,” he said simply, before pulling his fingers from you with a wet, vulgar sound. You cried out in surprise, the pleasure fizzling away into nothing, and you knew you must look pathetic as you looked up at Stephen, your eyes were wide and doe-like, tears spilling from them and into the corners of your trembling lips.

Stephen chuckles at your beautiful, fucked-out face. You look at him, blushing. 

He looked into your eyes as he slid his dripping finger into his mouth, humming at the taste of you as he sucked them clean. He watched as you brought your hand to your mouth, attempting to silence your moan. Stephen pushed it away, clasping his hand to yours.

"These walls are pretty thick, which means you and I can be as loud as we want,” he breathes against your ear. He reached between the two of you and grabbed his cock, lining it up to your cunt. Just feeling the tip brush against you made the both of you let out small, desperate moans. When he began pushing into you, a gasp left your mouth and he grunted, “you feel so good.” 

Stephen held your gaze, your back arching as your mouth gaped, a string of moans falling from your lips. It filled you completely. Once he was fully inside you, he let out a husky moan. He held himself up with his hands firmly on your hips. His darkened brown eyes still locked on yours, glistened with desire. “You love being the President’s whore, huh,” he breathed. 

You could only moan in response as he began to thrust into you, Stephen himself unsatisfied with the gentle rocking of his hips. He was so deep you could barely keep a steady breath, your thighs shaking. You reached up and took hold of the back of his neck, pulling his enticing lips down to meet yours once again. His tip was pounding against the perfect spot every time he slid his length in. You could feel the fire igniting, you were close. 

“I love you,” you whispered into his ear before sucking on the spot directly beneath his ear, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Stephen growled as his hips roughly slamming his hips into yours furiously, earning a gasp from you, the sudden change of pace taking you by surprise. Usually Stephen took his time, but clearly, not today. As he continued to go faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, and moans barreled out of both of your mouths, “they’re gonna catch us, Stephen.”

He stood up, arms wrapped around your thighs, holding you up, as his cock still slid in and out of you, and he placed you on his desk, throwing all the papers on the floor, scattering them. “Then let them.” 

You wrap your legs around his torso, letting him get even deeper in you. You cry out, head falling back in pleasure as he starts kissing your neck. With every thrust, you feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm. Stephen is grunting in your ear, grabbing your hips as tight as he can. He releases into you, cum filling you all up. But he doesn't stop. 

He keeps thrusting as hard as he can to help you get to your climax. With the feeling of his cum dripping down his cock and it still pounding you, you pull on his graying hair, orgasm shaking throughout your entire body. He puts his mouth on yours, kissing you through your moans in an attempt to silence you. 

He holds you tight, his thrust faltering as your breathing starts to steady again. He brings his thumb to your cheek, rubbing it as he places a kiss on your forehead, “You’re always such an angel for me, my love.” 

You sit up, your hand still holding his as you start to fix his hair and shirt, “We need to get going.”


End file.
